prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tali
Tali is the pairing name between Toby Cavanaugh and Alison DiLaurentis. Before Jenna moved into Toby's house, Toby and Alison were friends and once almost kissed. They were close-ish, but they later became enemies, and Alison despised him and spread rumors to her friends that he was a Peeping Tom who watched them from the windows. She later forces him to take the blame for blinding Jenna, and gets him sent to juvenile detention. Season 1 In The Jenna Thing there is a flashback where Ali and the girls are trying on clothes when Ali announced that she saw Toby peaking into the window. To get back at him, she threw a stink bomb into his garage and it went off with Toby and Jenna in it. In To Kill a Mocking Girl Spencer has a flashback while at Noel's Cabin where she saw Ali and Toby arguing. Ali tells Toby to take the blame or she going to tell everyone about him and Jenna. In There's No Place Like Homecoming the girls realize what Ali was blackmailing Toby with. It was revealed that Ali knew about Toby and Jenna's sexual relationship In Keep Your Friends Close, a new piece of evidence, a bloody sweater, in Toby's possession, that Alison was wearing night she was murdered, is found. Toby had given it to her because she was cold. Toby had also thanked her because she had gotten him away from Jenna. This leads the police to announce that Toby is officially wanted for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. Season 3 In It Happened 'That Night',Toby asked Emily what type of sick person would dig up Alison's body. In Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno, it is revealed in a note conversation between Ali and CeCe that Toby was visited by Alison in juvie who laughed at the sight of him and his doo-rag. She tells him to stop sending the "A" notes, but he has no idea what she is talking about. They talk about Jenna and he says he would like to help the person who is sending the messages. Ali replies with: "I bet you wish you'd kissed me when you had the chance" before Toby still wearing the wearing the doo-rag, signals for the guards to take her out of his room because she couldn't stop laughing. Season 4 In 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e It is revealed that Toby and Alison used to be friends. In a flashback of Toby and Ali in his room, Ali is playing with his toy cars, Toby goes over to her to show her it, but tells her not to play with them. He touches her hand, and they almost kiss, but Marion Cavanaugh walks in, and they don't kiss. Ali says Toby's mom is lazy for waking up at 4:00 PM. Toby gets upset by how rude she's being, so he demands that Ali leaves his house now. Ali gets annoyed with him and calls him a loser on her way out. Notes *In 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, It was hinted that Toby had a crush on Alison and almost kissed her. Gallery Ali blaming Toby.jpg|Ali blaming Toby 234px-Tobybyb.jpg|Ali visit Toby Capture-20130612-182227.png Tali.png|Alison questioning Toby Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Antagonistic Pairings Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7